


Altered Memories

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Theme "Dreams")For now, it's a bad dream, the memory of a day she doesn't want to remember. A sacrifice that had to be made. For the best. That's what they said. That's what he said. That's what she's decided to believe.(Preview of and upcoming work)





	Altered Memories

Eleanor gasped, jolting awake. Her eyes quickly found darkness and it took a second of adjustment for her to realize she was safe. It was the middle of the night, from what she could tell and all was quiet in the room at the Inn.

The sensation of being watched lingered. When she looked to the other bed, she was surprised to see an awake and somewhat confused Velvet.

"Bad dream?" she questioned, shifting in her bed to put her full attention on Eleanor.

"More like a weird nightmare really." Eleanor shivered and hugged herself to ease the fright.

Velvet chuckled. "Are you crying?"

"So what if I am? It wasn't as pleasant as you think." Eleanor sniffled, rubbing away her tears. "What are you doing awake, anyway?" she asked.

For a while, Velvet remained silent, simply staring back at Eleanor. After some time, she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

When she finally spoke up, it was still quiet, and Eleanor focused in to hear her words. "I have trouble sleeping every night. Whenever I close my eyes, all I end up seeing is my brother, dead. Sometimes it's Artorius and other times, it's my fault. Either way, I can never save him. He always falls, and I always wake up in a cold sweat." She closed her eyes and shrunk further into herself.

Unsure of how to reply to the other girl, Eleanor said nothing. She couldn't even bear to look at Velvet.

"You lost your mother, right?" Velvet said to cut through the unease.

"Y-Yeah. Ten years ago, during the Opening."

"I mean, in your nightmare. You saw her then, and you wanted to save her," Velvet clarified.

A flash of the memory, warped with age, came to Eleanor. Blood on her chest. Her mother forcing her away and telling her to run. The mirror shoved into her hands. Her younger self pleading with her mother to follow; something that obviously didn't happen in reality, Eleanor reminded herself. Suddenly, daemons surrounding her mother and consuming her completely from Eleanor's vision.

"How did you-"

"You called for her. In your sleep. Begging. Whatever happened next must've shut you up, though." Velvet only then realized her insensitive wording and stopped. Her gaze shifted to the window, so she could peer out at the starry night sky and find her sleep.

Following her line of sight, Eleanor gulped and tightened her grip on the bed sheets.

Then a thought hit her as she stared at the half moon hanging high above the horizon.

"Do you ever wonder... What would've happened to us?" she asked.


End file.
